This invention relates to apparatus to releasably join together tables at planar edges of the table tops when disposed in a juxtaposed relation, and more particularly to apparatus employed to facilitate the use of two or more pedestal-like tables in an interconnected relation as a single table unit of the type used in restaurants and the like.
The tables used in many commercial eating establishments are pedestal-type tables which include a single support column extending between the table top and a base supported on the floor. The seating capacity of such a table usually never exceeds four and sometimes the tables are dimensioned to accommodate two persons. When it is necessary to accommodate a group of people whose number exceeds the capacity of a given table, it is the usual practive to arrange two or more tables which are rectangular and sometimes square in an abutting relation such that a side edge of the table tops contacts one another. A smooth table surface is not usually achieved when the tables are arranged in this manner because of wear and tear on the tables and irregularities in the floor surface.